


белый шум

by wxldcard



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Existential Crisis, M/M, Post-Break Up, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: он немного скучает по той осени в лондоне.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	белый шум

**Author's Note:**

> 2017

он немного скучает по той осени в лондоне, когда у них была почти сотня тысяч на пятерых, когда вокруг были сплошные стены потрепанных концертных афиш и чужой речи, из которой он не мог понять и половины. в ту осень он ни дня не был полностью трезвым, мир был ярким, быстрым, мутным, и сынюн то начинал, то бросал курить сигареты тэхёна.

сынхун задыхается в сеуле под биканье кассового аппарата. весенний семестр был последним в его жизни, университет не дался ему ни с первой, ни со второй попытки. третьей уже не будет - и эту мысль приходится долго проталкивать в себя, запивая соджу. его двадцать пятое лето - заевшая грампластинка с песней, которая вызывает то ли тошноту, то ли желание съежиться до размеров атома.

он немного скучает по той зиме, разлом которой они встретили все вместе, за колой в парке и замерзнув до посиневших губ и красных носов. теперь кажется, что это было чудовищно, необъяснимо давно - до того, как мино нашел постоянную работу; до того, как джину начал притворяться пьяным, чтобы поцеловать сынхуна, каждый раз намертво вцепляясь в плечи; до того как тэхён как-то плавно выскользнул из их жизней, остаточно осев только редкими обновлениями в ленте инстаграма - то есть, став не ближе, чем дуа липа и мура маса.

половина июля утекает как сквозь пальцы - сынхун не может толком вспомнить, ни чем занимался в это время, ни людей, с которыми говорил; вторую он как-то проживает, зациклившись, замерев на мысли, которую получил в подарок от сынюна вместе с подборкой евро-регги на флеш-карте с поцарапанной панелью. сократившись ровно на три пятых, по само собой сложившейся традиции провожать зенит сезона, большую часть вечера они провели, сердечно проклиная июль, а потом, лежа на полу под потоками холода из сплита, почти соприкасаясь потемневшей кожей, на двоих намечтали залитый солнцем остров, отвесные скалы и целый океан аквамарина. соленый бриз и билеты в один конец. ихи все топталась вокруг в какой-то нерешимости сквозь душный и холодный воздух приблизиться к человеческому теплу.

весь первый день августа сынхун просыпает с открытыми глазами, чисто автоматически пробивая ползущий к нему по ленте товар, расставляя бутылки с соком по полкам и моя полы в подсобке. спотыкаться обидно и страшно было только в первый раз, правда, получать удовольствие от падений вместо свезенной кожи на ладонях не выходит и на сотый.

вечером он идет домой пешком, наворачивая круги по выученным наизусть микрорайонам, петляя меж сверкающих желтыми глазами многоэтажек.

вечером мино пишет: поздравляю тебя с обретением работы, которую будешь с чистой совестью ненавидеть.

пишет: ты начинаешь превращаться в человека, остались только дом, дерево и сын.

пишет: мы это отметим.

сынхун отмечает сам, когда еще позже и интуитивно, без повода, приходит сынюн. они сидят с пивом и пластиковыми тарелками у идущего помехами телевизора. сынюн ковыряется в подгоревшей сынхуновой яичнице, с набитым ртом рассказывает что-то про двухдневную поездку в пусан. сынхун весь вечер думает, что почти ненавидит его огромные футболки, в которых он прячет свои тощие руки, и с частичной помощью которых общается с окружающим миром. сегодняшняя футболка говорит: девятнадцать-восемьдесят четыре, свобода - это рабство.

(каждый сам себе враг.)

наверное, сынюн нравился сынхуну немножко больше до того, как научился у него любить собак и от всей души веселиться в полуметре от петли. он нравился сынхуну немножко больше той осенью, когда украл смешную своей нелепостью ушастую шапку из сэконда в манчестере, безуспешно попытался подраться с мино и разбил чужую акустическую гитару о грязную стену джаз-клуба. до того, как все спуталось в один ком, так что распутать теперь можно, только окончательно и с треском разорвав.

джину теперь избегает встреч с сынхуном один на один, хотя вот такие вечера за кино или тв-шоу нестрого по пятницам раньше были одной из обоюдно любимых частей недели.

(жизни.)

он совсем не скучает, и даже не очень любит вспоминать еще недавнюю весну, от которой ему остались проблемы со сном и пустые предпраздничные вечера. это был сырой апрель, и они расстались без выяснений отношений, провстречавшись две, что ли, недели, никому ничего не рассказав ни до, ни после. весной все как-то вдруг испортилось, мост жизни ушел в минус, под воду: джину теперь слишком весело смеется даже над самыми глупыми шутками сынхуна, и упорствует, делая вид, что ничего крепче между ними и не было вовсе. марафоны клипов по mtv в качестве фона, желтоватый свет икеевского торшера, пушистый белый ковер в квартире джину - в августе сынхуну все это кажется не более реальным, чем полузабытый вчерашний сон.

сынюн отодвигает тарелку, сотню раз перетасовав ее содержимое, но так и не притронувшись к еде. сынхун тогда огорошивает его сиюминутной и непонятно откуда-то взявшейся мыслью: решил отращивать волосы, чтобы трясти ими в такт сэмплам регги.

сынюн говорит: круто. мы бы заплели тебе кучу кос, типа, как у того артиста с банджо.

\- да нет, я бы убирал их в хвост, как масамунэ.

они больше не говорят в тот вечер, потому что комнату занимает закадровый смех вечернего шоу с джесоком, разве что только много позже - и просто потому что сынюн не умеет не подытоживать свои мысли хотя бы по итогу дня и говорит сынхуну что-то про фазы жизни, которые на самом деле не имеют никаких четких границ. а тот думает, что в двадцать пять лет уже стыдно быть подростком, который никому не верит, ничего не хочет и живет одним только изнуряюще-вдохновляющим ожиданием слабо осознаваемого чего-то. никаких точек, никаких запятых.

но на самом деле все эти мысли не имеют никакого значения, поэтому от себя сынхун на всякий случай вычеркивает и вопросительные знаки.

сынюн не уходит к себе той ночью, а остается спать у сынхуна, распластавшись прямо на новом пушистом ковре из икеи. сынхун борется с бессонницей, ковыряясь в телефоне и гипнотизируя минус в уведомительном сообщении из банковской службы, а потом тоже опускает тяжелую голову на мягкий ворс.

будильник на семь, новый проездной в кошельке, учебники упакованы пачкой на сдачу в пункт приема. начало положено - остались только дом, дерево и сын.


End file.
